


猎人.Hunters

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, Body Horror, Dark Magic, F/F, Hunter! Tracer, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Deaths, Spider Queen! Widowmaker, implied brainwashing, past trauma, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 一名猎人誓要搜寻黑暗中的野兽。扭转威胁善良民众的疯子。毁灭丧失自我的怪物。但最需遵循的是一条法则：狩猎乃猎人天性。





	猎人.Hunters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hunters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279721) by [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher). 



> 本文灵感来源于[阿九](http://senshi-9.tumblr.com/post/178983634079/senshi-9-bloodborne-au-revisited)精彩的血源诅咒AU同人图，经她许可使用了图中一些设定！

“ _你不该到这里来。_ ”

猎人笑笑，从藏身处站了起来。“之前也有人这么说。”

巨大的蛛网像是从空气中捕捉到她的话语，轻轻颤动；接着抖动加剧，因为有个低沉的嗓音响起，回荡在这巨大洞穴的每一个角落。

“ _在你之前已经来过很多猎人，没有一个能活着向人提起这里。_ ”

猎人小心翼翼地让双手远离短刀握柄。“你我都知道，狩猎乃猎人天性。”

这是多年前那位女伯爵收她为徒时教她的第一条法则。那时候，哪怕正为亡夫服丧，女伯爵挥舞步枪矛的动作仍是那样优雅动人。

“ _因此他们必须狩猎。_ ”那声音认同道，“ _搜寻黑暗中的野兽。扭转威胁善良民众的疯子。毁灭丧失自我的怪物……_ ”

猎人微笑着跪在蛛网边缘。“那你是哪一种呢？”

那声音沉默良久。“ _你在嘲笑我吗，猎人？_ ”

“绝对没有。”猎人回答她，“我一直都很好奇。要我说，你听着不像是野兽。也不像是疯子。”

“ _那么，也许我丧失了自我……_ ”

猎人摇着头站起身。“我不这么想。介意听我讲个故事吗？”

“ _死到临头前你尽可以自娱自乐_ _。_ ”

“哦，拜托！”猎人脸上笑容褪去，沮丧地皱着眉，“我还以为我们进展不小呢。刚才不是聊得挺好嘛！”

洞穴里一片寂静，过了许久，那声音再次响起。

“ _说出你的故事。我听着_ _。_ ”

猎人恢复了笑容，在蛛网的经线上踱着步子。“很久以前，有一位女猎手，几乎人人都敬佩她，还有些人畏惧她。她很勇敢，也很美丽。她追求狩猎的刺激感，但从不拒绝向那些上门求助的人施以援手。她甚至帮一些上门请教的猎人进行了训练。”

那声音保持着沉默，但猎人有种感觉，对方正全神贯注地倾听着。

“受她训练的猎人里，有个姑娘格外在乎她。在乎到或许超出了常理。许多人不赞同这种感情，而女猎手……”她顿了顿，嗓子里突然发涩，从腰间抓起水袋喝了一口，才继续往下说，“她是个可敬的人。她决不会利用徒弟的感情，哪怕她有所回应。”

“ _看来，你这故事是个悲剧？_ ”

“也许是，”猎人坦然道，“但也许不是。后来，那个受女猎手训练的姑娘，她……迷失了，发现自己被困在某个地方难以逃脱，除非有人鼎力相助。”猎人不顾洞穴内的湿冷，解开外套纽扣，露出胸口缠绕的泛着微光的锁链。“姑娘失踪后，女猎手继续狩猎。据我所知，她一门心思扎进工作里，终于触怒了某个就算她都无法独自对抗的 _存在，_ 被带入黑暗之中。有人说女猎手被他们改造，受他们束缚，扭曲得叫人认不出来了。”

“ _这 **就是** 个悲剧，_”那声音断然道，“ _我知道这个故事，猎人。我知道它的结局。_ ”

“真的吗？”猎人的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮，“那你也知道女猎手并不自甘堕落。有一天晚上她终于逃出了魔爪，至少我是这么听说的。”

“ _我知道她杀了许多曾称她为朋友的人_ _。_ ”

猎人的泪水顺着脸颊滑落。“艾米丽……”

“ _那女人死了，猎人。_ ”蛛网抖得更厉害了，有东西在洞穴深处活动，在阴影间穿行。“ _那名字在这里没有任何意义。_ ”

“对我有意义。”猎人迈步走上蛛网，坚持道，“一直都有，现在也是。”

蛛网随着她迈出的每一步而抖动，但不仅如此。那种震颤，就仿佛几根训练有素的手指正像弹奏竖琴一样拨弄着蛛网的丝线。

因为震动加剧，猎人有些站立不稳，但她轻轻一跃跳到蛛网较为稠密的部分，成功稳住了身形。

“ _笨女孩！_ ”那声音转为高亢的叫喊，在洞穴中回响，“ _她已经走了。留下的只有这具躯壳……_ ”

阴影分开，声音的主人现出身形。

“ _只有蜘蛛女王！_ ”

即使早为这一刻做足了心理准备，猎人还是惊得倒抽一口冷气，怔怔看着女王手持步枪矛走进光亮中。

远远望去，她似乎还是那熟悉的模样，可随着她渐渐靠近，猎人才看出黑魔法已经把自己记忆中那个女人扭曲到了什么地步。

圆滚滚的紫色蛛腹拖在她身后，下方伸出几对又细又长、覆着黑褐色几丁质的双关节步足，像在嘲讽她昔日狩猎时鲜衣怒马的风采。

她双臂赤裸着，曾经白皙的肌肤变成一种病态的灰蓝；身上倒还裹着衣物，猎人本以为那是某件女猎手心爱的高档衬衫的残骸，直到明亮的光源照出真相——从纺丝器中吐出的丝线层层叠叠缠绕着她的躯体，裹住胸部和腹部，末端几缕线头松散地垂在腰际。

但最可怕的是那邪异魔法对她面容的改变。

除了肤色异样，她乍一看没什么不同，仍有着当年令猎人一见倾心的美。可随着她渐渐靠近……

那对闪亮的金色瞳子俯视着猎人，让她打了个哆嗦，蜘蛛女王额头上被她误认为伤痕的细小缝隙张开变成六只非人类的眼睛，每只眼睛里都泛着血红的光芒。原本习惯扎成马尾的黑色秀发如今光泽暗淡，在她背后披散着，发间还缠着些许蛛丝。

女王张嘴冲她发出愤怒的嘶吼，嘴角两侧一直延伸到颧骨的伤疤裂开来，露出凶险锋利的颚齿，牙尖上有毒液滴落。

“ _现在明白了吧，猎人？_ ”女王收起毒牙，从蛛网上缓缓爬来，“ _你再也找不到你所追寻的那个人了。_ ”

猎人本能地双手摸向短刀，但随即强行克制，更多发光的链条在她手腕处飘荡。

“你有着她的声音。”猎人小心翼翼跨过蛛网，“你长着她的面容。你知道她的名字。”她长雀斑的脸上仍挂着泪痕，但她毫不退缩地直视着女王的眼睛。“我曾迷失。迷失在那么那么遥远的地方。那里没有光明，没有黑暗。没有白天，没有黑夜。只有无穷无尽的灰色。一个阴影和镜像的世界。”

蜘蛛女王收紧了握步枪矛的手，却没发动攻击，她用步足末端的爪子扒住蛛网，默默倾听着。

“我靠着女猎手教给我的技巧活了下来。”猎人的声音细小得近乎耳语，字句间却饱含深情，“靠着有一天能与她重逢的希望奋力支撑。靠着对她的回忆保持坚强，保持理智。”她勾起嘴角露出狡黠的微笑，“好吧。至少像任何猎人一样理智。”

女王一动不动，只有嘴唇微微颤抖。“ _你从那样一个地方死里逃生，就是为了到这里来吗，猎人？_ ”

猎人敛起笑容，嗓音坚定得不容置疑。“为了你，我就算闯进地狱也在所不辞。”

没等女王作出反应，猎人鼓足勇气迈出最后一步，弥合了两人间的距离，踮起脚尖吻向蜘蛛女王的嘴唇。

女王的嘴唇冰冷干涩，鉴于她多年来一直与世隔绝，这并不奇怪。她惊得吸了口气，猎人做好了迎接尖牙刺入和毒液灼蚀的准备，但疼痛并未降临。

“ _甚至到了今天？_ ”当猎人停下亲吻时，女王低声絮语，“ _你还能爱一个像我这样的怪物？哪怕我已经变成……这副模样？_ ”

“全心全意。”猎人捧着女王的脸许下诺言，“直到永远。”

“ _曾有人对我许过这个承诺_ _。_ ”女王悲伤地说。

“那时你相信他。”猎人一语中的，“而据你所说，他一直都忠实于你。”

女王低垂着头，默认了这个事实。

“而现在，艾米丽，”猎人鼓励她，“我请求你相信我。”

“ _莉娜。_ ”女王哽咽着，松手任由步枪矛落在网上，不顾一切地扑上前，一把将猎人搂进怀里。

“我在这，亲爱的，”莉娜贴着艾米丽浓密的长发低喃，将千言万语化作一个个轻柔的吻，“我在这。”

“ _我做过许多可怕的事。_ ”她悄声絮语，满心悔恨。

“我也是，”莉娜回答，“你愿意宽恕我吗？”

“ _我愿意。_ ”艾米丽闭上八只眼睛，点头道。

莉娜在她额前落下一吻。“那我也宽恕你。”

她们还有很多话要说。有很多事要相互解释，重新认知。但有一件事是肯定的：等准备就绪，她们将一起离开这个地方，步入黑夜。

毕竟，狩猎乃猎人天性。


End file.
